Pacific
' ' Pacific Region All the states and territories based against the pacific coast, however, adding Nevada. Hawaii is moved closer to California for the sake of mechanics. Regional Professor: 'Professor Cedar '''Regional Villians: '''Unnamed pollution causing corporation headed by Balgenorth. X years before the story, Unnamed company creates (Key Item), becoming a multimillion dollar corporation. A year before the story, unnamed corporation faces bankruptcy due to overspending in illegal research (Area 51?) while continuing to report company growth to public. While disposing of pollutants caused by one of their factories, an accident occurs leading to a toxic spill. The contaminated environment encourages the propagation of Grimer and Muk which soon overrun the area. Disposal of the Muk lead to the discovery of gold nuggets occasionally forming in the body of a Muk, leading to hidden "Muk Farms" in the present day. Potential path of progression: Riverside > LA (closed) > Las Vegas (Gym Battle) > Elko > SF (Path closed) > Sacramento > Redwoods > Portland (Gym Battle) -> Seattle (Gym Battle) -> Vancouver (Gym Battle) -> Train & Yukon -> Anchorage -> Mt. Whitney -> Nome (Gym Battle) -> cruise to Hawaii (Gym Battle) > SF (Gym Battle) -> San Jose (Villain HQ) -> LA (Gym Battle) -> Victory Rd. Gym Leaders and Cities ''Gyms are placed in order of occurrence. Las Vegas, NV *'''Type: Electric *'Leader:' Lance Bolton *'Pokemon: '''Electrike, Luxio, Pachirisu *'Prize: TM34 Shockwave *'Badge: '''Casino Badge *Showgirls for trainers. Portland, OR *'Type: Grass *'Leader:' Midori *'Pokemon: '''Roserade, Sunflora, Bellossom *'Prize: Petal Dance *'Badge: '''Solius badge *Gym leader ''Moé. ''Wears a sun dress and hat. Seattle, WA *'Type: Water *'Leader:' Raine (Female) *'Pokemon: '''Lapras, Lapras, Wailord, and Octillary *'Prize: TM55 Brine *'''Badge: '''Puget Badge '''Vancouver, BC *'Type:' Normal *'Leader:' Lee *'Pokemon: '''Bibarel, Stantler, Ursaring *'Prize: TM44 Rest *'Badge: '''Maple Badge *Very Polite Gym leader Nome, AK *'Type: Ice *'Leader:' Desna *'Pokemon: '''Dewgong, Walrein, Sealeo, Froslass, and Kingler *'Prize: TM72 Avalanche *'Badge: '''Rush badge Honolulu, HI *'Type: Fire *'Leader:' Pele (Female) *'Pokemon: '''Magmar, Magcargo, Camerupt, and Typhlosion *'Prize: Flamethrower *'Badge: '''Keuapo (Spirit of fire) badge *Not at gym originally, off fighting "Enemy Gang." *Returns to Gym after Gang defeated on Forbidden Island of Nihau San Francisco, CA *'Type: Dragon *'Leader:' Long Chen *'Pokemon: '''Gyarados, Dragonair, Gabite and Flygon *'Prize: Earthquake *'''Badge: '''Talisman Badge *City inaccessible at first due to earthquake damage '''Los Angeles, CA *'Type:' Poison *'Leader:' M. Cruiser *'Pokemon: '''Tentacruel, Weezing, Muk, Crobat, Gengar, Swalot *'Prize: 'TM36 Sludge bomb *'Badge: '''Star Badge *Not accessible from the start, must defeat story villain. *All trainers are aspiring celebrities Elite Four *Weather Based Areas of Interest Towns Elko, NV (Home of Pokémon Daycare) Eugene, OR San Jose, CA Prince George, BC Prince Rupert, BC Victoria, BC Juneau, AK Anchorage, AK Dawson, YT Riverside, CA (Starting Town) Spokane, WA Carson City, NV (Next to Lake Tahoe) Dungeons Alcatraz Island, CA (Ghost Area) Death Valley, CA (Victory Road?) Area 51/Moore Lake, NV Mount Whitney, CA (Elite Four Home?) Sequoia National Park's Crystal Caves, NV Redwood Forest, CA (Northern CA, potential barrier to the north) Lake Tahoe, NV/CA Mohave Desert, CA (Home of HM02 Fly) Oregon Caves Nat'l Monument, OR (Cave dungeon between Redwoods and Portland?) Mt. St. Helens, WA (Ash area ala Route 113 R/S/E) Mt. Rainier, WA Mt. Baker, OR Hoh Rain Forest, WA (Always raining, water and grass pokemon?) Aleutian Islands, AK (Post E4 Area, hard to reach, tough pokemon, lots of Kingler) Mt. Shishaldin, AK (End of Aleutian Islands dungeon, Legendary Pokemon inside) Hoover Dam, NV/AZ (Shared dungeon with the SW region)